Schatten werfen
by kleiner Indianer
Summary: Als Nymphadora Tonks und Fleur Delacour zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder aufeinander treffen, sind beide Mütter und beide allein. Ein Gespräch schafft es die Oberflächlichkeit des Alltags zu durchbrechen. Mit nur ein paar Sätzen kommen sie sich näher, als jemals zuvor. Aber werden sie es schaffen über die Schatten ihrer Vergangenheiten zu springen und gemeinsam glücklicher zu


_Unter anderem inspiriert durch (**Femslash Ficathon** ( **forum . fanfiktion . de/t/21628**)):_

**Harry Potter  
Fleur x Tonks  
your shadow keeps me bright**

* * *

**Schatten werfen**

„Louis, lass das! Das ist dreckig", ermahnte Fleur ihren dreijährigen Sohn und nahm ihm einen Stein aus der Hand. Der voreilige Herbstwind wehte Fleur Haare ins Gesicht. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Kopfes warf sie sie zurück, griff Louis und Dominique fester an den Händen und zog sie weiter. „Victoire, Liebes, könntest du bitte bei Oma Molly klingeln?", rief sie dem blonden Mädchen zu, das schon vorausgeeilt war.

Victoire drehte sich strahlend um und nickte. Begeistert zog sie an der vor dem Fuchsbau angebrachten großen Glocke. Als Molly die Tür öffnete lachte Dominique ihr helles Lachen, das Fleur so liebte.

„Da seid ihr ja! Victoire, lass dich umarmen!", begrüßte Molly sie begeistert und drückte ihre Enkelin an sich. Als Fleur mit Dominique und Louis ebenfalls die Tür erreichte, hatte Victoire bereits das Haus betreten. Molly lächelte warm, überhäufte ihre Enkel mit Küssen und umarmte auch Fleur knapp aber herzlich. „Schön, dass ihr endlich da seid."

Molly ließ sie ebenfalls eintreten und half Louis, die warme Herbstjacke auszuziehen. „Ich hoffe, es stört euch nicht, dass Teddy und Nymphadora ebenfalls da sind."

„Warum nennst du Tonks eigentlich immer Nymphadora, Oma?", fragte Dominique neugierig und krauste dabei ihre mit Sommersprossen besprenkelte Nase.

„Dominique, frag nicht so was Dummes, das ist ihr Vorname", sagte Fleur, bereute aber im nächsten Moment, dass ihre Stimme ein wenig scharf geklungen hatte. Sie warf ihrer Tochter einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, den diese aber gar nicht wahrnahm. Es verunsicherte Fleur, dass Ted und Tonks auch da waren - Molly hatte sie nicht vorgewarnt. Eigentlich wollte Fleur jetzt, nach der Trennung, Bills Bekannten und Freunden erst einmal aus dem Weg gehen. Aber nun gut, es war wie es war, da half auch der Ärger nichts. Mit einem kleinen Seufzen streichelte sie Dominique, die ihr frech die Zunge heraus gestreckt hatte, über den Kopf und hängte ihre Jacke an die Garderobe.

„Geht zu eurer großen Schwester. Oma Molly hat im Wohnzimmer bestimmt leckeren Tee und Kuchen für euch!", forderte Fleur Louis und Dominique auf.

Sie liefen kichernd und herumalbernd zu ihrer Schwester, die drinnen bereits laut mit Ted und Tonks plauderte. Fleur wollte ihnen gerade folgen, als Molly sie am Arm griff und zurück hielt.

„Warte einen Moment, Fleur", bat Molly. Sie warteten, bis auch Louis hinter der Tür verschwunden war. „Fleur, ich wollte nur danke sagen, dass du heute mit ihnen hier bist. Ich weiß, dass das alles schwer für dich ist, aber du sollst wissen, dass du im Fuchsbau immer willkommen bist."

Fleur lächelte schmal und tätschelte Mollys Schulter.

„Danke, Molly", antwortete Fleur mit ihrer gewohnten Distanz. Seit der Trennung fiel ihr die gute Beziehung zu der Mutter ihres Exmannes wieder schwerer – nicht, dass es jemals leicht gewesen wäre. Aber sie kannte die Familie Weasley mittlerweile sehr gut und wusste, wie nah sie sich standen. Niemals würde Fleur ihre Kinder von ihrer Familie entfremden, aber sie selbst brauchte ihre Freiheit. Und Molly engte sie ein mit ihren sorgenvollen Blicken und dem Bemühen, sie nett zu behandeln.

„Maman? Wo bist du?", rief Louis und streckte seinen rotblonden Lockenschopf durch die Wohnzimmertür.

„Ich komme schon, Louis!" Fleur lächelte Molly nochmal zu und eilte dann zu ihrem Sohn. Sie hob ihn hoch und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Mommy, lass mich runter!" Fleur kitzelte Louis, bis er glücklich zu kreischen begann, und ließ ihn dann wieder runter. Wild mit den Armen rudernd stieß er die Türe auf und rannte ins Wohnzimmer.

Molly quetschte sich an Fleur vorbei durch die Tür und wuselte ins Wohnzimmer. Auf der einladenden Couch saßen Tonks, ihr Sohn Teddy und Victoire, die sich aufgeregt mit Teddy unterhielt. Dominique und Louis standen bei Molly an der Küchentheke. Dominique versuchte Molly dabei zu helfen Teller, Tassen und den Kuchen zum Couchtisch zu transportieren, während Louis sich an Mollys Beinen fest klammerte und sie fast zum Stolpern brachte.

Tonks kicherte beim Anblick der rundlichen Molly mit dem Knirps um ihren Beinen.

Als Fleur ins Wohnzimmer eintrat, verschlug es Tonks für einen Moment den Atem. Sie konnte es nicht leugnen: Fleur hatte auf sie schon immer den gleichen Effekt gehabt, wie auf die meisten Männer. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Männern jedoch hatte Tonks es immer geschafft, es zu verbergen.

Genervt kniff Fleur ihre Augenbrauen zusammen, als sie Tonks über ihren Sohn kichern hörte, ärgerte sich dann aber selbst über ihre Reaktion und zwang sich zur Gelassenheit. Mit einem halben Lächeln lief sie zu Louis und hob ihn hoch. „Na komm, mein kleiner Wirrkopf", gurrte sie zärtlich und trug ihn mit sich zum Couchtisch. Als sie sich setzte, traf ihr Blick den von Tonks. Zögernd lächelte Tonks Fleur an und Fleur erwiderte das Lächeln vorsichtig.

Tonks zwang sich, ihren Blick weg von der Französin zu richten. Es stimmte nicht, was Bill über Flur sagte, sie hatte nichts von ihrer Schönheit verloren, ganz im Gegenteil. Tonks Meinung nach war sie schöner denn je.

Stattdessen blickte sie stolz ihren Sohn an. Ted Lupin war mittlerweile zehn Jahre alt und nächstes Jahr würde er nach Hogwarts gehen. Ach, wenn Remus ihn nur so sehen könnte. Er wäre genauso stolz auf ihn, wie sie es war. Tonks griff nach Teddys Hand und drückte sie voller Liebe.

„Mum, was ist denn?", fragte Teddy mit einem verwundertem Blick. „Nichts, nichts", wiegelte Tonks ab und versuchte ihre Gedanken in weniger sentimentale Bahnen zu lenken.

Derweil hatte Molly jeweils ein Stück Kuchen auf einen Teller geladen, die Tassen mit heißen Flüssigkeiten befüllt und die Teller und dampfenden Tassen mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs vor jeden von ihnen schweben lassen. Die Kinder bekamen süßen Früchtetee, die Erwachsenen Kaffee.

Sofort begannen Fleurs Kinder, die die Lust auf Süßes von ihrer Mutter geerbt hatten, den Kuchen zu essen. Teddy begann bald ein leidenschaftliches Gespräch mit Victoire über Hogwarts. Während die Kinder sich in ihrer eigenen Welt befanden, schwatzend, kichernd und ihre kleinen Spielchen spielend, herrschte zwischen den Erwachsenen Schweigen.

Dieses Schweigen war schwerer zu durchbrechen, als ihnen allen lieb war. Ihre Beziehung war nicht erst seit Remus' Tod angespannt gewesen und seit der Trennung von Bill und Fleur war sie beinahe noch schwieriger. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Molly Tonks als Schwiegertochter bevorzugt hätte. Fleur war ihrer Meinung nach zu kalt für Bill, zu oberflächlich, zu zickig. Bill verdiente eine herzenswarme Frau mit festen Wurzeln. Eine wie Nymphadora.

Tonks gehörte seit Jahrzehnten beinahe zur Familie, war mit Bill und Charly aufgewachsen und bis heute gut mit ihnen befreundet. Tonks hatte Bill getröstet und ihm gut zugeredet, wenn er von seinen Eheproblemen erzählt hatte, Tonks verstand ihn. Sie fand Fleur zwar faszinierend, schön anzusehen, ja, aber sie war auch oft anstrengend und unsympathisch.

Gleichzeitig musste Tonks sich nun eingestehen, dass sie Fleur seit Jahren keine wirkliche Chance mehr gegeben hatte. Insgeheim hatte sie sie darum beneidet, dass ihr Mann nicht nur das Glück gehabt hatte, nicht an Lykanthropie zu erkranken, sondern den Krieg auch noch überlebt hatte. Tonks liebte Bill dafür, dass er überlebt hatte, und sie beneidete Fleur darum.

Natürlich hatte Fleur Mollys Abneigung immer gespürt und diese auch erwidert. Aber eine Zeit lang waren diese Gefühle über ihr Eheglück mit Bill in den Hintergrund gerückt und Fleur hatte die nagenden und beißenden Gefühle der Eifersucht und des Misstrauens wegen Mollys Verkupplungsversuchen zwischen Tonks und Bill fast vergessen, aber nur fast. Sie nahm Molly dies übel, aber Schuld an dem Scheitern ihrer Ehe hatte Molly nicht. Manchmal wünschte Fleur beinahe, das wäre anders, dann musste sie wenigstens sich selbst nicht hassen.

Über all diese angehäuften Gefühle hatten die drei Frauen nie gesprochen, und das sollte sich auch jetzt nicht ändern. Jetzt waren es nicht mehr sie, die im Mittelpunkt standen, jetzt waren es ihre Kinder.

Als Tonks Fleurs und Bills Kinder betrachtete, fühlte sie sich seltsam frei. Sie freute sich einfach nur solche glücklichen und schönen Kinder zu sehen, die ihren und Remus' Traum tatsächlich erlebten: Sie wuchsen in einer besseren Welt auf. Genau wie Teddy. Victoire, Fleurs älteste Tochter, schien ihrer Mutter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Dominique und Louis trugen das rote Erbe der Weasley Familie in die Welt. Sie waren wirklich wunderschön.

Fleur schaute Tonks mit einem sanften Lächeln dabei zu, wie Tonks ihren Blick über die Kinder schweifen ließ.

„Fleur, warst du mit den Kindern schon einmal im Hyde Park in London?", fragte Molly, vielleicht um die Stille zu vertreiben, und riss Fleur und Tonks aus ihren Betrachtungen.

„Gerade ist es dort wunderschön!", fiel Tonks ein. „Meine Mutter, Teddy und ich waren erst vor einigen Tagen dort! Es war so bunt, das könnt ihr euch kaum vorstellen!"

Fleur lächelte höflich, schüttelte aber ihren Kopf. „Nein, wir hatten in der letzten Zeit genug anderes zu tun. Ich musste für Victoire und Dominique eine neue Schule finden und da Louis zur Zeit nicht mehr in den Kindergarten will, hatten wir genug zu tun", sagte sie in einem leisen Ton. Sie warf einen prüfenden Blick zu ihren Kindern, aber sie hatten nichts mitbekommen- jedenfalls sah es danach aus.

Molly und Tonks warfen sich einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. Fleur bemerkte den Blick wohl, versuchte ihn aber zu ignorieren.

„So!", stieß Molly mit einem breiten Lächeln aus und wandte sich an ihre Enkel. „Seid ihr zufrieden? Hat es euch geschmeckt?"

Dominique warf ihrer Schwester einen kurzen Blick zu, nickte grinsend und wandte sich wieder zu Louis, um mit ihm weiter das mitgebrachte Zaubererschnippschnapp zu spielen.

„Wollen wir nicht ein wenig raus gehen und am Klettergerüst spielen?", versuchte Molly wieder die Aufmerksamkeit der Kinder auf sich zu ziehen.

„Das ist eine gute Idee!", fiel Fleur sofort ein, glücklich dem Zwang der Konversation entfliehen zu können. Sie sprang auf und lief mit ein paar Schritten aus dem Wohnzimmer zur Garderobe, um die Jacken und Schuhe der Drei zu holen. Louis sah seine Mutter mit großen Augen an und ließ die Zaubererschnippschnappkarten fallen. Victoire und Dominique ließen sich von Molly in ihre Sachen helfen und während Fleur den zappelnden Louis anzog, der seinen Schwestern ins bunte Herbstparadies folgen wollte, beschaffte Molly sich ihren eigenen warmen Mantel und gefütterte schwarze Stiefel mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs. Teddy hatte sich demonstrativ selbst angezogen und folgte den Mädchen, die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben. Sobald Fleur Louis' Jacke geschlossen und seine Mütze unterm Kinn verknotet hatte, kämpfte auch dieser sich frei und lief kreischend und lachend durch die Verandatür in den Garten.

Mit vor Freude geröteten Wangen setzte auch Molly sich noch eine warme Pudelmütze auf. Sie griff Fleur kurz am Arm. „Bleibt ihr beide ruhig hier drin, ich komme mit der Rasselbande schon klar. Mal sehen, wer die Gnome weiter werfen kann!" Die Tür flog mit einem Knallen hinter ihr zu.

Lächelnd sahen Fleur und Tonks einen Moment aus dem großen Fenster und beobachteten, wie Victoire und Teddy - plötzlich ganz und gar nicht mehr erwachsen - ausgelassen schaukelten, Dominique und Louis im bunten Laub wühlten und Molly mal hier und mal dort mitmachte.

Zögernd drehte Fleur sich zu Tonks um. „Soll ich nochmal einen Kaffee aufsetzen?", fragte Fleur Tonks höflich, ganz die Schwiegertochter der Gastgeberin. Tonks nickte dankbar und ließ sich wieder bequem auf der Couch nieder. Während Fleur auf das Wasser wartete, versuchte sie ihren verspannten Rücken zu lockern. Im Kopf durchdachte Fleur, was sie alles zu tun hatte, merkte dann aber überrascht, dass für heute wirklich alles getan war. Die beiden Mädchen hatten alle Aufgaben für die Schule gemacht, das Abendessen war bereits vorbereitet und Louis später zu baden war mehr Vergnügen als Arbeit.

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Nachmittag versuchte Fleur an nichts zu denken, sondern einfach ungezwungen zu sein. Mit einem Lächeln hantierte sie herum und servierte Tonks den fertigen Kaffee. Sie schenkte Tonks und sich selbst etwas Milch dazu ein und setzte sich dann auf den weichen Sessel gegenüber von Tonks.

Nachdenklich nippte Tonks an ihrer Tasse und blickte Fleur mit ihren gerade braun gefärbten Augen an. Sie leckte sich den Milchschaum von der Oberlippe. Draußen brach Teddy Lupin in lautes Gelächter aus und zog so den Blick seiner Mutter durch die Fensterscheibe auf sich. In diesem Moment sprang Teddy in hohem Bogen von der Schaukel. Besorgt fuhr Tonks hoch und schüttete dabei den Großteil des Kaffees über sich und ihre blaue Jeanshose. „Mist", fluchte sie und warf nochmals einen besorgten Blick raus.

Verwundert hatte Fleur Tonks' Reaktion beobachtet und säuberte jetzt kommentarlos die Sauerei. Ihr war nie aufgefallen, dass Tonks so überbesorgt war – Molly war doch bei ihnen! Und Molly hatte es geschafft Fred und George ohne größere Katastrophen aufzuziehen, also waren die Kinder mehr als sicher.

Sie betrachtete Tonks genauer und ihr fielen scharfe Falten über Tonks' Mund und zwischen ihren Augenbrauen auf. Sie sah abgespannt aus, gestresst, blass und farblos trotz der rosa Haare, die noch immer in der gleichen Farbe gefärbt waren wie damals. Sie sah alt aus, obwohl sie sich ihre jugendliche Figur bewahrt hatte. Hatte der Stress, alleinerziehende Mutter zu sein, Tonks so ausgemergelt? Früher, vor Remus' Tod, als Fleur Tonks noch öfter gesehen hatte, hatte sie immer vor Energie gesprüht. Fleur strich sich unbewusst über ihr Dekolleté. Vielleicht, dachte sie, lag es auch an Remus' Tod. Wenn der eine geliebte Mensch, der zu einem gehört, stirbt, hinterlässt das wahrscheinlich einen Spalt, den man nicht mehr kitten kann...

Fleur räusperte sich, um von ihrem unbehaglichen Gefühl los zu kommen. Eigentlich hatte sie Nymphadora Tonks immer gemocht, es dieser aber nie gezeigt. Früher, als zwar die Zeiten dunkler, aber die Gesellschaft von Tonks noch bunter gewesen war, da war diese immer der Grund für Ausgelassenheit und Gelächter gewesen. Fleur hatte sie darum beneidet, dass sie so unbeschwert gewesen war und dass sich viele Tonks anvertraut hatten. Aber nach Remus' Tod hatte Tonks sich mit ihrem Sohn bei ihrer Mutter vergraben und für die lockeren Runden aufgehört zu existieren. Zwar war dies nur zu verständlich – oft hatte Fleur darüber nachgedacht, wie verzweifelt sie gewesen wäre, wenn sie Bill verloren hätte –, aber ob das der richtige Weg gewesen war, war eine andere Frage. Bill und Charlie, die sich immer gut mit Tonks verstanden hatten, hatten sie ein oder zwei Male im Jahr besucht, brachten aber von diesen Besuchen nicht viele Neuigkeiten mit. Diese Tonks, die da vor ihr saß, war nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Fleur Tonks aus einem plötzlichen Wunsch nach Nähe heraus.

Erstaunt warf Tonks Fleur einen Blick zu. „Gut", antwortete sie schlicht und setze dann noch hastig hinterher: „Und dir?"

Fleur nickte und lächelte gezwungen. Zwar wunderte sie sich nicht darüber, dass Tonks nicht ehrlich antwortete, andererseits fand sie es wirklich schade. „Wie geht es Teddy in der Schule? Hat er denn den Brief von Hogwarts schon bekommen?"

Ein ehrliches Lächeln breitete sich auf Tonks Gesicht aus. „Ja, Minerva und ich stehen in Briefkontakt und damit ich finanziell schon mal vorsorgen kann, hat sie mir schon Bescheid gegeben."

„Es ist schwer, oder? Als alleinerziehende Mutter", brach es plötzlich aus Fleur heraus.

Tonks schaute ihr mitfühlend in die Augen. Natürlich wusste Tonks, dass sich Fleur nun hauptsächlich alleine um die Kinder kümmern würde müssen, jetzt wo Bill wieder nach Ägypten gehen würde, aber dass diese damit in einer ähnlichen Situation wie sie selbst war, war ihr erst jetzt klar geworden. Tonks fiel auf, dass sie eigentlich nur Bills Seite der Geschichte kannte. Kurz spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, Fleur nach ihrer Version zu fragen, verwarf die Idee aber sofort wieder.

„Ja, schon, aber es hat auch gute Seiten." Tonks lachte voller Ironie. „Ich muss mich mit niemandem über Erziehungsfragen streiten."

„Bereust du manchmal nicht mit ihm gegangen zu sein? Damals, bei der großen Schlacht von Hogwarts?", fragte Fleur sie ohne auf den letzten Satz einzugehen.

„Täglich", flüsterte Tonks. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie auf dieses Thema gekommen waren und warum sie plötzlich nach Jahren zum ersten Mal das Bedürfnis überkam ihre Verzweiflung zu teilen. Ihre Augen wurden glasig. „Und jedes Mal, wenn ich es bereue, kommt das schlechte Gewissen, wegen Teddy. Was muss ich für eine schlechte Mutter sein, wenn ich bereue, nicht mit Remus gestorben zu sein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah zu Boden. „Es war die richtige Entscheidung." Tonks warf einen Blick durch das Fenster zu ihrem nun schon so großen Sohn. „Ich hätte ihn nicht aufwachsen sehen, ich hätte ihn als Waisen zurück gelassen."

Sie schwiegen und nippten an ihrem Kaffee. Aber diesmal war es ein ehrliches Schweigen.

„Was ist mit dir und Bill?", unterbrach Tonks die Stille. Sie betrachtete die Frau vor ihr. Fleurs silberblonde Haare waren durch den Sonnenschein noch heller geworden und sanfte Fältchen durchzogen ihre gebräunte Haut.

Tonks bemerkte, dass ihr Herz schneller klopfte als normal und ihre Hände schwitzten. Es machte Tonks nervös diese sonst so kalte Frau mit solch einem einfühlenden und beinahe zärtlichen Blick zu sehen. Sie blinzelte und versuchte, das flaue Gefühl aus ihrem Magen zu verscheuchen.

Traurig schlug Fleur die Augen nieder. Tonks war so ehrlich zu ihr gewesen, da musste sie doch etwas zurück geben.

„Es ist schrecklich. Wir streiten bei jedem Treffen bis aufs Blut, aber noch schlimmer ist für mich der Gedanke an die Kinder. Ich hasse mich selbst dafür, dass ich es so weit habe kommen lassen. Er hat ja Recht mit seinen Vorwürfen, aber was nützt es? Deshalb allein ist unsere Ehe nicht in die Brüche gegangen. Aber wegen seinem Ausrutscher natürlich auch nicht... Wenn ich ehrlich bin, spiele ich fast jeden Tag mit dem Gedanken einfach unsere Sachen zu packen und mit den Dreien zu meinen Eltern nach Frankreich zu ziehen."

Instinktiv sprang Tonks auf und griff nach Fleurs Händen. Fleurs Herz setzte bei dieser Berührung kurz aus.

„Nein, Fleur, tu das bitte nicht!", rief Tonks erregt.

Fleur kniff verwirrt ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. Ein bekanntes Bild hatte sich kurz in Fleurs Gedanken geschoben: Die Tonks vor dem Tod, die Tonks, die Fleur so oft betrachtet hatte, deren Abbild sich ihr eingebrannt hatte.

Tonks' Wangen färbten sich in einem durchdringenden Pink. Sie ließ Fleurs Hände abrupt los und setzte sich wieder. „Ich meine - ich glaube, für Victoire, Dominique und Louis wäre das zu viel. Ich meine, zuerst eure Trennung, dann der Umzug, das neue Umfeld..." Tonks verstummte. Das war nicht alles, doch Tonks war sich selbst nicht sicher, was es war, das ihr an diesem Gedanken Angst machte.

Fleur lächelte sanft und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Das Erkennen war wieder verflogen. Wie ein Schatten hatte sich die Zurückhaltung über Tonks' Züge gelegt.

„Wie gesagt, ich spiele mit dem Gedanken, aber so leicht lasse ich mich nicht vertreiben. Egal wie schwer es ist, hier ist jetzt meine Heimat", sagte Fleur nachdenklich.

Fleur überraschte Tonks' leidenschaftliche Reaktion. Warum war es Tonks so wichtig, dass sie und die Kinder in England blieben? Wegen Bill?

Weil Tonks Fleur in Reichweite haben wollte? Fleur konnte sich nicht helfen, sie wünschte sich eben dies, so unwahrscheinlich es auch war. Sie waren fast Fremde, ihre Leben berührten sich nicht, nur der Zufall – oder Mollys Unlust alleine mit Fleur zu sein – hatte sie hier heute zusammen gebracht. Aber Fleur wünschte sich mit einer Dringlichkeit, die sie überraschte, dass Tonks sie bei sich haben wollte. Dass jemand sie bei sich haben wollte, dass jemand hier in diesem kalten Land nicht wollte, dass sie ging.

Tonks lächelte erleichtert. Vielleicht, dachte sie, vielleicht werde ich ihr nach dem heutigen Tag schreiben. Vielleicht werden wir uns ja wieder sehen, vielleicht werden wir Freundinnen.

Sanft schwand das Lächeln von ihren Zügen und Tonks blickte melancholisch hinaus in das bunte Treiben. Nein, das war unwahrscheinlich. Wahrscheinlicher war, dass sich ihre Wege wieder trennen würden, dass Fleur zurück ging in ihre eigene Welt und sie, Tonks, in ihrer blieb. Allein. Mit Teddy und Andromeda, ja, aber Kind und Mutter konnten ihren Wunsch nach Zweisamkeit, nach einem gleichberechtigten Du in ihrem Leben, nicht befriedigen. Aber Fleur kann das auch nicht, dachte Tonks traurig.

Wind fuhr durch die rot-braun-gelben Kronen der Bäume und ließ die Blätter mit einem Rauschen – ähnlich dem des Meeres - herab fallen.

„Ich fühle mich einsam. Wenn ich Teddy nicht hätte, dann - ich fühle mich einsam", sagte Tonks schlicht und schaute Fleur in ihre blauen Augen. „Ich fühle mich unglaublich einsam und traurig. Ich bin froh, dich heute getroffen zu haben. Du strahlst so wunderbar, dass ich das Gefühl habe, etwas von deinem Strahlen in mich aufnehmen zu können."

Fleur riss ihre Augen bei diesen Worten auf. Die Worte von Tonks schockierten sie. Sie rissen sie zurück zu vergangenen Momenten, Momenten voller Oberflächlichkeit und Menschen, die sich nicht trauten, ihr nahe zu kommen. Keiner wagte es sie, Fleur, wirklich zu sehen und sie nicht auf dieses hohe Podest der weltlichen Schönheit zu stellen. Die Anderen wurden schwach vor ihr, sodass Fleur zurück steckte, und das zu sein vorgab, was die Anderen in ihr sahen.

Warum nur hatte Tonks das gesagt? Warum hatte sie genau das Selbe tun müssen wie die Anderen? Warum hatte sie diese Mauern senken müssen und ihr mehr anvertraut, als sie wissen wollte, Fleur das sehen lassen, was Fleur gar nicht hatte sehen wollen? Fleur wollte nicht sehen, dass Tonks einsam war, dass Tonks zerbrochen war und so... armselig. Fleur wollte die starke Tonks, Fleur wollte einmal selbst schwach sein dürfen, einmal Risse bekommen, einmal -

„Tonks, es sind deine Schatten!", schrie Fleur fast. Fleur ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten um das Zittern, das sie ergriffen hatte, zu verstecken. Warum machten sie Tonks' Sätze so wütend? Warum wollte sie genau diese Worte eben nicht hören? „Deine Schatten lassen dich alles dunkler sehen, als es ist. Deine Schatten halten dich an deinem toten Ehemann. Du bist schon lange nichts mehr, nur noch eine Hülle gefüllt mit Schatten! Du hast dein Leben zurück gelassen, hast aufgegeben für dich selbst zu leben. Du willst doch gar nicht selbst strahlen!"

Sie wollte Tonks nicht so tot sehen. Sie wollte Tonks nicht so hohl sehen, ausgefüllt von dem Strahlen, das sie für rein hielt. Von dem Strahlen, das in Wahrheit nichts anderes als Dunkelheit war. Tiefes, Licht-absorbierendes Grau. Ein Schatten vom Leben.

Tonks erwiderte Fleurs Blick und verstand, dass Fleur Recht hatte. In Fleurs Augen sah sie für einen Moment die ganze Wahrheit ihres Seins, meinte sich selbst und auch Fleur zu erkennen. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Remus, dachte sie gramerfüllt. Ich habe mir nicht einmal erlaubt, um dich zu trauern... So lange lebe ich schon nicht mehr...

„Aber du bist noch immer so strahlend wie damals. Ich wette, dass dir die Männer noch immer genauso hinterher schauen. Du wirkst so hell auf mich. Wenigstens du -"

„Du siehst mich nicht wirklich, du hast nur mein Bild von damals vor Augen. Es sind deine Schatten, die mich hell halten", murmelte Fleur traurig und wandte sich ab.


End file.
